Albus Potter and the Moonlight Curse
by NukeRose
Summary: Previously Posted on my profile at . After returning from his first year at Hogwarts, Albus is dealt a blow that will forever change his life, as well as demolish a house rivalry that stood for a thousand years. {Trigger Warning. Contains mentions of violence, attempted suicide, and slash. PLEASE REVIEW}.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade Station, Albus Potter, along with his older brother James, could not wait to see his family. He had so much he wanted to tell them. Albus had just completed his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James had just completed his second year. Albus and James had not seen their parents and younger sister since the last Quidditch Match. Albus and James were both on their House's Quidditch Team. Albus was one of the two Beaters for the Slytherin Team, while James was the Seeker for the Gryffindor Team (This made for interesting Gryffindor vs. Slytherin matches). They decided to find a compartment before they were all spoken for. After about twenty minutes of searching and pushing through other students, they finally found a compartment that was not completely full to capacity.

The compartment only contained four other students, and you could fit six. Neither Albus nor James recognized any of the students in the compartment. As soon as Albus and James opened the door, all four students got up and walked out. All four of the students were in Slytherin, so naturally they would not want to sit with Albus and his Gryffindor brother. The two brothers made themselves comfortable and prepared for the long ride to Kings Cross Station. After a half an hour of silence, Albus spoke.

"I wonder were Rose and the others are." Albus said as he and his brother were fighting to stay awake. Rose Weasley was his second favorite cousin. She looked like Albus's Aunt Hermione in every way, except for the "Weasley Red" hair she inherited from her dad.

"I have no idea Al," James replied, "I talked to her, Evan and Jeremy before we left Hogwarts, they said they would try and find us if they could…" James was interrupted as the compartment door slid open, and Rose, Evan, and Jeremy walked in and collapsed into their seats. Rose immediately pulled out _Hogwarts, A History_ and began reading. She hardly ever spoke if there was a book within reach, which was almost always.

"Were have you guys been?" Albus quickly asked.

"We have been looking for you two, of course…" Evan said, "We've searched the whole bloody train. We have been searching for a half a bloody hour. How were we supposed to know you were in the last bloody compartment in the train?"

Evan Wolpert was the son of Nigel Wolpert, a well-known Auror who fought in Dumbledore's Army, alongside the Order of the Phoenix in the Battle of Hogwarts. Evan looked just like his father. He was a short, muscular, handsome kid with fiery red hair and brilliant blue eyes. He had a fiery temper as well. At the beginning of the year, he was being bullied constantly by Scorpius Malfoy. About a month into term, he had had enough. Malfoy insulted Evan's mother, who had been a beautiful Muggle-Born Witch, who had died when Evan was only about six years old.

Before Malfoy could say another word, Albus and the other New Marauders intervened, unleashing a torrent of jinxes. Malfoy ran away screaming as bat shaped bogeys chased him from the entrance hall. Evan ran away in tears. They found him in the Gryffindor Dormitory curled up in a ball, unable to speak through his heavy crying. That is how Evan became friends with the other four in the group. Albus and his friends were the ones who were able to get him to stop crying and come out of his the dormitory. They were best friends ever since. Albus is allowed in the Gryffindor Common Room because students of other houses are allowed into other house's common rooms if they have siblings in that house.

"Hey, he was just asking…" Jeremy interrupted, "You don't have to rip his head off for it."

"Sorry." Evan responded, "I'm just a little nervous about going home"

Jeremy Clarkson Jr. is the youngest son of famous muggle journalist and television presenter Jeremy Clarkson Sr. He looked like his father in all aspects except for his long blonde hair. He, like all of the New Marauders, loves Evan like a brother. If Evan began to show his temper, Jeremy was the one who was able to calm him down.

"Why are you so nervous Ev?" Jeremy continued, "I figured you would be excited to be going home. You haven't seen your family since the Quidditch Match six bloody weeks ago."

"I WAS looking forward to it," Evan said as he began to rant, "UNTIL I got an owl from my mum and dad telling me that we are going to hop across the pond to visit my idiot cousin in the United States. He lives in the middle of a forest in Kentucky, deep in hillbilly country. I HATE GOING THERE…"

"BREATHE MAN, Breathe!" Jeremy shouted, as he began to try desperately to prevent his friend from going into an uncontrollable rage. Evan began to hyperventilate, which earned him a slap across the face from Albus. This seemed to do the trick because Evan immediately began to calm down.

"Thanks for that," Evan sputtered as he attempted and failed to regain his composure, "God, WHY does that keep happening to me?"

"I don't know mate," James said, "That happens to you at least once a week. I even took a leaf out of Rosie's book and went to the _**Library**_ (he muttered the word in disgust) to try to figure it out. I must have looked through at least a thousand books. I couldn't find a bloody thing."

"Maybe," Albus began, "If you got your parents to take you to St. Mungo's before you leave for the States, one of the healers there might be able to tell you why you keep going into a rage and hyperventilating like that."

"You know Albus?" Evan said, contemplating what his best friend and fellow New Marauder had just said, "That is actually a pretty good idea. Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"That is because you rarely think at all," said Albus, earning him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"What are you and Albus doing this summer James?" Evan asked.

"We are going camping in Scotland with my Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo." James responded, "It was Hugo's idea. We have been camping before. Albus and I thought it was fun, but our little sister Lily hated it. She complained the whole time. She isn't coming with us this time, thank god for that."

"Yeah, she complained for a few days after we got home as well," Albus agreed, "Complaining about how we MIGHT have scared her half to death by filling her sleeping bag with spiders."

James failed to suppress a loud snort of laughter. The fond memory of their little prank was just too funny to not laugh at.

"Yeah, even our dad thought it was hilarious." James said, "He was practically doubled over laughing. Lily didn't talk to us for a month, no complaints there, and Mum looked like she was going to hex us."

"My mum threatens to hex me all the time," Evan said. "What's the big deal?"

"You've never been on the receiving end of one of our Mum's Bat Bogey Hexes before have you?" Albus said, remembering the numerous occasions when his Mum had used this hex on reporters when his dad became the head of the Auror Office. This was years ago, when they were practically being stalked by Rita Skeeter, who always begged for an interview, and had always been hexed for it.

"No he hasn't," said James. "But then again, neither have we, nor do we ever plan to. Can we please stop talking about Mum's hexes now? "

"Fine by me," Albus agreed, "Wanna play a game of chess, James?"

"You're on." James said, "I might finally beat you this time."

"Yeah, sure… And maybe I will beat dad in a duel" Albus joked sarcastically.

They had been playing chess for hours, when the train finally slowed down and pulled up to Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross. Albus and James got off the train and got their luggage. Then they set off down the platform to find their parents.

They found their parents after they walked through the barrier that divides Platform 9 ¾ from the Muggle part of King's Cross. Harry and Ginny were arguing with their backs turned to Albus and James. Albus and James looked at each other with a mischievous look on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, James?" Albus asked his brother, grinning like a lunatic.

"That we should use the invisibility cloak, and sneak up in front of them while they are arguing, then scream boo and scare them?" James asked, grinning equally as mischievously.

"Yes. That is exactly what I was thinking." Albus replied.

James grinned, and with a flourish, pulled the cloak out of his trunk and wrapped it around him and Albus. It takes a lot of skill for two people to maneuver threw a large crowd whole under an invisibility cloak. Luckily, Albus and James were highly skilled at doing this (The key to doing it was taking your time and being careful not to bump into anybody).

Albus and James walked in front of their parents, threw the invisibility cloak off, and caused Ginny to scream and scowl at them, while Harry doubled over and began to laugh. Upon seeing Harry laughing, Ginny began to laugh too.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ginny asked her sons.

"Love us, and try not to hex us if we get on your nerves." Albus told his mother, making her laugh even more.

Harry and Ginny held out their arms for James and Albus to grab hold of, so they could Disapparate. They did so, and immediately they felt the unpleasant sensation of being compressed from all directions, until finally, the sensation stopped, and they inhaled fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus opened his eyes, and was shocked to see that they were not back at their house in Godric's Hollow. They were in a secluded spot at the edge of a forest.

"I'm confused; I thought we were going back to the Hollow first." Albus told his mum and dad.

"Nope," Harry said, faking a hurt voice, "We thought we would start our little vacation early."

"I'm not complaining, Dad," said Albus, "Just a few days notice would have sufficed. Where are Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Hugo?"

"They had to stop in Diagon Alley to pick up a few things before they meet us here later." Ginny explained

"How much later will it be? We wanna see Hugo." Albus asked.

Harry smiled at this. Albus and James were very close with Hugo. They were closer than Albus was with James, and that is saying something. Albus stood up for Hugo back when they were in Muggle School together. A couple of the older kids had noticed that Hugo could do things that the other kids could not. They ganged up on Hugo and tried to force him to show them how to do it. Hugo tried to explain that he couldn't show them, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They beat the heck out of him for five full minutes before Albus and James showed up and stepped in. When they saw what was happening, Albus had one of his famous 'Albus Potter Black Outs', and went into an uncontrollable rage. He threw one of the attackers through a window. James did nothing to stop him. They were cradling Hugo in their arms when Ron and Hermione got there, and they sat by Hugo's bedside in St. Mungo's for the three weeks it took for Hugo to wake up. They had been inseparable ever since, and Hugo feels that he owes them his life.

"In about five minutes." Harry answered before his wife could speak.

Sure enough, exactly five minutes later, Ron, Hermione, and Hugo appeared with a loud crack, each carrying an extremely large backpack. As soon as Hugo saw Albus and James, he dropped his stuff, ran up, and gave them a hug.

"I missed you guys so much," Hugo said, "It's been so boring while you were at Hogwarts. Lily has been insufferable since she wasn't allowed to go the Quidditch Match that Al won against Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, we're not really surprised at that," James replied, "Are we Al?"

Albus nodded in agreement with his older brother. He loved his little sister, but sometimes she could drive people bonkers.

"Oh god, just wait till you see her," Uncle Ron said, "Ever since she heard about what happened during your sorting, she has been badgering your mom and dad for more information."

"What happened during the sorting, Al?" Hugo asked.

Albus told the story to Hugo. When Albus put the Sorting Hat on his head during the Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" before Albus could think a single word. Albus was so upset, he ran from the hall crying, and he kept running, until he reached the Hogwarts Express. James raced out of the hall to find his brother. It took James and the rest of the school two hours to find the poor kid. Albus was in a locked compartment at the back of the train. When James found him, he was curled up in the fetal position, in a state of shock. He was terrified that James and the rest of the family would hate him because of the house into which he was sorted. After he busted down the compartment door, James cradled his brother in his arms. He desperately tried to convince Albus that he and the rest of the family would love him no matter what house in which he was placed. It was 3:00 a.m. before Albus was finally convinced, and decided to accompany James back to the castle. Albus never set foot in the Slytherin Common Room, for he had Professor Slughorn retrieve his luggage from the dormitory. He and James stayed in the Room of Requirement for the entire year. Albus decided that was where he was going to sleep while he was at Hogwarts. He did not intend ever to set foot in the Slytherin Common Room.

When Albus finished the story, Hugo was staring at him with a sympathetic look. After a few moments of silence, Ron decided that it was to quiet and set off a firework from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, earning himself one of Hermione's infamous glares.

"Dad always said that you and I would be in the same house, Al, and I want to be," Hugo said to his cousin, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "But I can't help but wonder what dad would say if the Hat put me in Slytherin with you. He would probably never speak to me again."

Ron overheard Hugo make this little statement, and walked over to Hugo.

"I wouldn't care in the slightest if you were put in Slytherin." Ron told his son, "Slytherin would be better off with another Weasley or Potter in it. You two are exactly what Slytherin House needs."

Hugo smiled his trademark smile, and gave his dad one of his famous Bear Hugs, and he only let go when he realized that Ron was beginning to turn blue.

"Thanks dad." Hugo exclaimed happily.

This lovely father-son moment marked the beginning of a fun evening. They started the evening by making Albus's favorite food, Hamburgers, on the small grill that Hermione had brought with her. Then they lit the campfire and sat in their camping chairs around it, telling stories, cracking jokes, teasing each other, and all that happy Jazz. They sat there until late that night, just having fun. Little did they know, that things were about to go horribly wrong.

Albus was leaning back in his chair, looking at the moon. It was a full moon. It was beautiful, but he knew the horrible power that that beauty held. His brother (Well, not really, but he is close enough) Teddy Lupin was a werewolf. He inherited his condition from his father, Remus. Albus saw firsthand what happens when a werewolf transforms. It was a terrible sight. Albus decided he wanted to go for a walk.

"Dad, I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" Albus asked his father.

"All right Al," Harry said, "Take your wand with you. You know the drill."

"Yeah I know dad." Albus chuckled. Indeed, he did know the drill. As soon as James and Albus got their wands, Harry, using his privileges as Head of the Auror Office, gave them permission to use magic if they absolutely had to. He went to his tent, picked up his wand, and immediately remembered when he got it at Olivander's.

_Flashback: _

_Albus and his father walked into Olivander's on August 29, 2017, to purchase Al's wand. No sooner had the door closed behind the two, did Mr. Olivander appear from behind a shelf full of wand boxes. _

"_Ah, the next Potter," said Mr. Olivander, "I wondered when I would be seeing you. Let us get started. I will be back in a moment."_

_He disappeared into the depths of the shop, and returned five minutes later, with at least 20 wand boxes in his arms. _

"_Yes, let's try this one," Olivander said excitedly, "Beachwood and Unicorn Hair, 13 ¼ inches long, nice and flexible. Take it and give it a wave."_

_Albus did so, and the wand lit a shelf on fire. Harry was trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle, and Albus had a look of deep embarrassment on his face._

"_Sorry about that, sir." Albus said, as he put the wand on the chair._

"_No need to apologize, dear boy," Olivander said with a smile, "Much worse things have happened. Here try this one, Chestnut and Phoenix Feather, 10 ½ inches, very whippy."_

_He handed Albus the wand, he flicked the wand, and the wand cracked in half. Harry was in the corner doubled over laughing, and Olivander was even giggling. It seemed that the more wands Albus tried, the more excited Mr. Olivander got. Albus tried out the other 18 wands and Mr. Olivander went to get another wand for Albus to try._

"_Dad, what if he can't find a wand that fits me?" Albus asked his father._

"_Don't worry Al," said Harry, "You'll find one that chooses you."_

_Just then, Mr. Olivander returned carrying a single wand box. He had a look of joy on his face. He walked up to him, and handed him the wand._

_It looked identical to his dad's wand. He took the wand, it felt warm in his hand, and the wand softly began to emit green sparks. It had chosen him._

"_Like father like son," Mr. Olivander said joyfully, "Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches long, nice and supple, a little more powerful than the original, excellent wand for Defense Against the Dark Arts."_

_Albus smiled at this comment (Albus liked being like his father. He even looked like him, except he didn't wear the same kind of glasses. He wore rather expensive glasses that he got when he was six years old). He paid Eight Gold Galleons (about $15.00) for his wand, and left the shop with his father._

_End of Flashback._

Albus had been walking for ten minutes when he realized he shouldn't be so far in the forest. 'Who knows what could be in here' He thought. He drew his wand, and turned to head quickly back to camp. He thought he heard something following him, but dismissed it as paranoia getting the best of him.

He had just reached the edge of the forest when it happened. All of a sudden, Albus heard a growl from behind him, and he turned towards the sound. It was the worst possible thing it could possibly be. Albus only had enough time to utter a single word.

"_Werewolf."_

It let out a blood-chilling howl and pounced on him. Albus tried to stun it, but the spell didn't work properly. He screamed for help as he felt the werewolf's teeth sink into his shoulder. He could feel himself losing blood, and he was losing it fast.

Albus only stayed conscious long enough to see James, Rose, and Harry running towards him, a look of total fear and profound rage in their eyes, and saw a bright jet of green light shoot from the end of his brothers wand. He felt the creature roll off him into the grass, dead. He heard his mother and Hugo screaming, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Albus awoke with a start, unable to see a thing. He attempted to raise his arm to reach for his glasses and his wand, but felt nothing. Utterly bewildered, he heard something. It sounded as though somebody was arguing. It was his brother's and Hugo's voice, coming from next to his bed.

"What is he gonna say when he finds out what I did, Hugo?" James said, he sounded as though he was crying frantically, "What if he hates me for what I did"

"Why would he hate you?" Hugo said in a comforting voice, "You saved his life with what you did."

"So what, Hugo? That doesn't matter!" James shouted through tears, "I KILLED IT! I used a KILLING CURSE! That is the darkest magic anyone could ever do! What is he going to say when he wakes up? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP AT ALL?"

"GET A GRIP MAN!" Hugo shouted, and there was a clapping sound. Hugo must have slapped James in the face, "_You saved his life! _How could he hate you for that?"

Albus was confused. He remembered his brother casting the curse before he lost consciousness. It had saved his life. How in the name of ALL that is holy could James think that he would hate him for that? He couldn't bear to hear his brother say things like this, so he decided to answer Hugo's question.

"I couldn't." Albus said. He definitely hadn't spoken in days. His voice was very raspy and dark, unlike his usually smooth and light voice.

James and Hugo froze, and turned towards Albus's bed. He heard them gasp, and then he felt himself being pulled into a bear hug by the two of them. Albus let out a yelp of pain, and their arms immediately slackened. Then James started crying again.

"I'm so glad your okay," James choked through tears, "When we brought you here, the healer said you had about a 60% chance of not waking up. You've been out of it for four days. Let me get you a drink of water, you sound like you have gargling nails."

He got up, and returned a minute later with a glass of water. Albus grabbed it with his left hand, because he still couldn't feel his entire right arm. He chugged it down without stopping to take a breath.

"That's better," Albus said. His voice returned to normal, "Could somebody please give me my glasses?"

James gently put the glasses on for him. He looked at his arm and uttered a fearful squeak. His whole arm was gone. He began to shake and cry with fear.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ARM?" Albus screamed, and began crying as hard as he could, at the top of his lungs. James and Hugo looked horrified as they pulled him into another tight hug.

"They couldn't save it." James said tearfully, trying desperately to calm his brother down, "The Healer said that there were some wounds that couldn't be fixed. Apparently, this was one of them."

Five minutes later, after they finally calmed Albus down, the door burst open. Albus looked up to see his father, mother, and little sister rushing across the room towards him.

All three of them looked terrible, like they hadn't slept in days. Harry's eyes were bloodshot, and his hair more messed up than usual, which is saying something. Ginny looked as though she had been crying nonstop for days, and Lily wasn't too much different. Harry reached him first, and hugged him as though his life depended on it.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked when he finally regained his composure.

"If I still had my arm, I would feel like a million quid." Albus said, "Right now, it's more like a hundred quid."

Everybody immediately felt relieved. If Al could make a joke about losing his arm, then it was obvious that Albus would be fine.

"As soon as the healers in charge of this ward get here, they will give you a new one." Harry explained.

Albus grimaced at this. He knew that regrowing limbs was an extremely short process, but it was also extremely painful. As soon as he thought this, the healers arrived to begin the process…

At least it didn't last long, Albus thought five minutes later. He was right. It was unbelievably painful. However, he was still glad he had his arm back. Then, his stomach started growling, he turned to his father.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Albus said. Harry grinned. He obviously expected this, because he and Ginny pulled a few bags of McDonald's from under their cloaks. They handed Albus one of the bags of food, which he enthusiastically tore into and devoured.

"Al, slow down!" Ginny scolded.

"Leave him alone Ginny," Harry said struggling to stop giggling, "He hasn't eaten in four days. It's to be expected."

Albus laughed at this. It felt good to laugh. Laughter really was the strongest medicine there is.

"Well," Harry said, "At least you got your arm back."

Albus smiled, but his smile was wiped from his face by what he thought next. He was a werewolf now, a monster.

"Yeah," Albus began, "Now if only I wasn't a monster now, everything would be perfect."

"_**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER**_," Harry shouted, "Don't you DARE call yourself a monster EVER AGAIN! Do you understand me?"

Albus felt an inhuman rage that wasn't his own swell up inside him. What happened next shocked everybody, because it had never happened before.

Albus shouted back.

"WELL IT'S TRUE!" Albus bellowed angrily, "In case you haven't noticed, I-AM-AN-EFFING-WEREWOLF! What are my friends going to say if they find out? I will be lucky if they don't HATE ME because of it. I'm surprised you aren't dropping me off at an ORPHANAGE! I SHOULD JUST OFF MYSELF RIGHT NOW…

He pulled out his wand and held it to his temple.

Harry and Ginny stood and watched in horror. Albus was the quiet one, he NEVER shouted back. Seeing what he was about to do, James and Hugo ran and leapt on him. Albus only was able to say "Avada", before Hugo wrestled Albus's wand out of his hand, while James was slapping Albus and shouting at him at the same time.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" James screamed through tears, "WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT. DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK THAT! WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU ALBUS! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A FURRY LITTLE PROBLEM, DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD COMMIT F***ING SUICIDE!"

Neither Ginny nor Harry scolded James for his use of profanity, they agreed with him. How could Albus think that? Meanwhile the shouting match continued.

"DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT?" Albus screamed, "THAT'S THE KIND OF THING YOU SAY TO SOMEBODY WHO HAS A DERANGED BUNNY, NOT TO A BLOODY WEREWOLF!"

James stood flabbergasted. Albus was right, that was a poor choice of words. He decided to stop shouting. He couldn't help but cry. What Albus was saying broke his heart. Nevertheless, he pressed on, desperately trying to convince Al it wasn't a good idea to make the biggest mistake you could possibly make. James looked at his mum, and immediately remembered what she had told him. He now knew just what to say.

"Albus, please," James said while choking back tears, "Don't do this to me. Just because you get hairy and howl once a month, does NOT make you a monster, and if you say that again, I will BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU! Besides, if you were gone, who would help me take care of our new brother when he gets here?"

This had done the trick. Albus had gone white as a sheet, and silent. He was going to have a little brother; he couldn't do that to his parents and his siblings. James was right, like always. He grinned as his mother and father, who were now glaring at James. He was right as usual. Besides, what would Evan and Jeremy think of him if he did that? It was the coward's way out, and Marauders weren't cowards.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry hissed, "We were going to tell him when we get him home later, after they run the appropriate tests on him."

"You're right James, as always." Albus muttered, "Who would help you guys take care of baby Harry?"

"Baby Harry?" Everyone asked him.

"Yeah," Albus continued, "Harry Remus Potter Jr. It has a nice ring to it."

"Well," Harry said, "That saves us the trouble of arguing over baby names."

Just then, the healer came in to begin the tests. They tested Albus's blood pressure, all that normal stuff. They also drew some blood to test, to find out if Wolfsbane Potion would work on Albus. It took about ten minutes. They would have to wait awhile for the blood test results. When they finished, Albus was free to go.

"Dad?"

"Yes Albus?" Harry asked his son.

"Excuse me for saying this, but, can we PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE get the hell out of here. It's depressing me."

"Of course, son. Come on guys; let's get the hell out of this place."

With a flourish, Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, Lily and Hugo vanished on the spot. When their feet hit solid ground once more, the familiar bulk of the Burrow loomed before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Upon seeing the familiar bulk of the Burrow, Albus smiled. He loved the place; it was like a second home to him. He could smell the treacle tart cooking in the kitchen (that was Albus's favorite). Grandma Molly always made the best food, and it looked as though everybody was there.

"Dad must have got word to them that I was awake when James and I were arguing" Albus whispered to James.

They approached the door, Harry leading the way. He pushed the door open and ushered Albus inside. When everybody saw him, the room went silent, and everybody was wearing shocked expressions on their faces.

"Uh, Dad," Albus asked, "Why does everybody looked so shocked? Is there something wrong with my face or…?"

Albus didn't even finish the sentence when he realized it. That wolf hit him in the face with its claw. Albus hadn't looked in a mirror since the day before he got home from Hogwarts.

"I'll be right back." Albus said as he bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. He swung the door open, entered and slammed it behind him. He looked in the mirror…

And he screamed.

His face, his once handsome face, was almost ruined. There were several large gashes across his face, and half of his nose was missing. He looked into his own eyes, and burst into hysterical tears. One of them had changed; it was no longer emerald green. It was now an amber gold color. It terrified him. What the hell were the people at Hogwarts going to say when they saw him now? The feelings he felt back at St. Mungo's were coming back again.

"How can they stand to be anywhere near me?" he wondered.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Hugo, and the rest of the Weasleys cringed as they heard Al's screams.

"I'm going to go up and talk to him." James uttered, and with that, he swept from the room, with Hugo trailing close behind. They reached the bathroom and pressed their ears to the door. All they could hear on the other side was uncontrollable sobbing.

"Al?" James called, "Open up, Hugo and I want to talk to you."

There was no reply. There was only more crying.

"Come on Al," Hugo said, "Open the door, please?"

The door swung open, revealing the tear flushed face of Albus.

"How can you even bear to look at me, huh?" Albus choked, "I look hideous."

"Al, you do NOT look hideous," Hugo began, but he never finished the sentence, because Al turned on his heels and headed towards the top floor balcony.

"Al?" James squeaked in terror, his feet rooted to the spot, "What are you doing?"

Albus just kept going. He reached the balcony, with James and Hugo following closely on his heels. He climbed up on the railing. All of the color drained from James and Hugo's faces.

"NOOOO!" James shrieked in terror, "AL, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Albus was not listening to his brother's and Hugo's desperate pleas. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a monster either. He turned his head to face them.

"I can't do it." Albus sputtered, "I can't go on like this. Hugo, help James take care of the baby when he gets here."

"ALBUS," James pleaded, "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US! WE'LL HELP YOU, SOMEHOW! WE'LL BECOME ANIMAGI FOR YOU, LIKE TEDDY'S DAD'S FRIENDS DID FOR HIM!"

"YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT WE WILL!"

Albus looked down into the yard, searching for the source of the new voices. All of the color returned to his face. Evan and Jeremy both stood there, and Albus's heart leapt into his throat. They stood there with their wands drawn and pointing at him, both horrorstruck that their fellow New Marauder would even think about doing something like this.

"Albus Potter," Evan thundered, "You are our best friend, and your furry little problem will NEVER change that. Now get the hell OFF THAT F***ING LEDGE!"

Albus obeyed without any hesitation. He bolted down the stairs and flung open the Burrow's front door. He stared into the eyes of his friends. In Jeremy's eyes, he found fear, sadness, and worry. In Evan's eyes he found the same feelings, but there was also something else, anger and rage. Jeremy lowered his wand, but Evan didn't. He raised it higher and thundered…

"STUPEFY"

A jet of scarlet light erupted from Evan's wand. Albus reacted out of instinct and yelled one of the spells his dad had taught him after he bought his wand.

"PROTEGO"

A small glimmering shield appeared and blocked the spell.

"Okay," Albus stuttered, "I guess I deserved that…"

"Damned right you did," Evan muttered, "You were about to HURL YOURSELF OFF OF THE TOP FLOOR BALCONY!"

"EVAN CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Jeremy bellowed, and he did, "Al, did you really think that we would really desert you because of this?"

"How did you guys find out?" Albus asked.

"James owled us after you arrived at St. Mungo's." Jeremy explained, "Ev has been staying at my house with me. It was the only way he could get out of going to America. We just got the letters. We got here by Floo Powder."

"How much did you hear?" Albus asked.

"We heard every single bloody word." Evan croaked. He now looked close to tears.

"Albie?" James asked, ignoring how Albus blushed spectacularly at his old childhood nickname.

"Yes, Jamie?" Albus replied, smirking in satisfaction as James blushed at HIS childhood nickname.

"If you ever do ANYTHING like that again, I will do worse that stun you. Understand?"

Albus smiled, as he headed back into the Burrow with his friends in tow, he realized something.

He had the best friends and family anybody could ever ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a few days, Albus returned to normal. Well, as close to normal as was possible. Albus finally accepted that he was not a monster; Teddy helped him to realize that.

Two days after the Balcony Incident, Teddy Lupin burst into the Burrow. He received a letter from his godfather. There were blotches on the parchment, which meant that Harry wrote it and was crying.

_**Teddy,**_

_**Something happened last night. Around midnight, Al decided to go for a walk. He was attacked. I'm sorry Teddy, but your god brother is a werewolf. James is pretty shaken up. He had to use the curse to kill it, before it killed Albus. Al's injuries are very severe. The doctors are only giving him a 40% chance of making it the end of the week. He lost an arm, and his face is all screwed up. We need you here buddy, if Al wakes up he will need your help, since you're a werewolf too. If we aren't at St. Mungo's than we are at the Burrow.**_

_**-Harry**_

As soon as he finished reading the letter, he disapparated to St. Mungo's; when the healers told him Al had been discharged, he immediately disapparated to the Burrow. He had to bust Al's door down so he could talk to him. He talked some sense into Albus, and everything turned out fine.

A couple of days after Teddy arrived; a Tawny Owl arrived to deliver a message from Hogwarts. Albus grabbed it and ripped it open.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We were recently informed of the unfortunate events that transpired, and your Lycanthropy. We will need to make arrangements for your conditions; otherwise there is absolutely no reason why you cannot continue your magical education here at Hogwarts. Attached is the list of needed textbooks and equipment you will need to complete your second year at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

_**Filius Flitwick**_

Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well thank god for that." Albus muttered to himself, "Now all I have to do is wait for the Wolfsbane test results"

The letter came about 1:00 p.m. on the day of the full moon. Albus was feeling the effects of the upcoming full moon; therefore, he was still in bed. Harry read the letter first.

"God damned it." Harry bellowed angrily, "How am I gonna tell Al?

Then he heard a scream come from upstairs. Harry dropped the letter and bolted up the stairs.

_**Meanwhile, Upstairs:**_

Albus was trapped in a nightmare, full of screams, flashes of green light, and pain, when he felt himself being shaken awake. This startled him so much that he threw a blind punch, and feeling it connect with something, he went flailing onto the floor. His eyes snapped open and he stared wildly around the room, until his eyes fell on his dad, who's nose was crooked and bleeding. Albus gasped in horror and very slight amusement.

"OH SHIT!" Albus shrieked, "I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to!"

He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry's nose.

"Episkey." Al cried, and then pointed the wand at the blood, "Scourgify."

Harry removed his hands from his nose. It was no longer crooked and the blood was all gone. For a few tense seconds the stared at each other. Then Harry started laughing. Al looked at him as though he had sprouted a second head, until he started laughing as well. They laughed for a few minutes before they finally stopped and Harry spoke.

"Where in the name of ALL that is holy, did you learn to throw a punch like that?"

"James taught me." Albus sputtered; still amazed he wasn't in trouble.

"Why am I not surprised? Anyway, we have a few things to discuss about the full moon tonight." Harry continued gravely, "The Wolfsbane test results from St. Mungo's have arrived."

"It's not good is it?" Albus asked.

"They said that if you EVER take Wolfsbane Potion, it would probably kill you, Al." Harry said. There was no reason to sugar coat it, he might as well tell the absolute truth.

"Just my luck, dad," Al asked, "I seem to have some of the crappiest luck imaginable."

"Can't argue with that," Harry said, "The transformation tonight will be excruciatingly painful. When the night is over, you will probably have to go to the hospital. When Teddy transformed for the first time when he was 5 years old, he had like ten broken bones-"

Albus gulped. He didn't have a very high pain tolerance level. He was starting to get very scared.

"-and he was in the hospital for two weeks. Ron and I will be there to help you through it, so it won't be completely miserable."

"Wait a minute," Albus sputtered, "How can you two do that?"

"I never told you that we are Animagi did we?" Harry asked.

"Um… No! So, what do you turn into?" Albus asked.

"I'm a stag, obviously," Harry replied, "And Ron, being the pompous prat that he is, is a bear."

"Why am I not surprised?" Al asked.

Harry chuckled at this. Albus knew his Uncle Ron almost as well as Harry himself did, and that is saying something.

"Anyway, there was more that I wanted to talk to you about." Harry continued.

"What is it dad?" Albus asked.

"Did Teddy ever tell you what a Patronus is?" Harry inquired.

Albus nodded; Teddy told him about the complex charm. Al had tried to do it as well, but he could only manage to conjure silver wisps of smoke.

"Well," Harry began, "I think it is a good idea for you to practice this spell. I know that it is truly ridiculously advanced, but I think it would be wise to try it. Okay?"

Albus nodded once again. He hadn't tried again since the last time he failed the charm, but that was at the beginning of the year. Teddy said it was impressive for him, an eleven-year-old first year student, to be able to conjure the wisps of smoke.

"Good Boy. Teddy will be here later, he will be transforming with you."Harry reassured him, "In the meantime, I suggest you try to work on the charm."

"But Dad," Albus started, "We aren't allowed to use magic outside of school. You of all people should know that."

"You can if I give you permission, which I am." Harry told him while grinning to himself, "When you're me, life has priviledges."

"Okay Dad."

"Good Boy, I will be back later."

Albus grinned as his eyes followed his dad out of the room. He had permission to do magic outside of school. This could be fun. He decided however, to practice the Patronus as Harry had instructed him.

He walked down the stairs and walked into the yard. He summoned the memory of the moment he opened his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

"Expecto Patronum!" Albus screeched.

A massive shield of silvery light erupted from his wand. He held it up for about twenty seconds, and then let it drop.

"Well, that was better than last time." Albus muttered to himself under his breath, "I might need to choose a more powerful memory."

Albus racked his brains, searching for a more powerful memory. Only one thing stood out to him, the one shining light in the darkness of recent events. The moment Al had realized that his friends and family would never desert him because of his condition. Memories of Evan and Jeremy flooded his mind. He could feel the power thundering through his body. 'I can do this' Al thought to himself. He wanted his dad to see this.

"DAD! GET OUT HERE!" Albus screamed.

"Al? What's wrong buddy?" Harry called to him as he strode across the yard towards him. He stopped abruptly behind him. Harry could feel the power surging through his little boy's body.

"Watch this." Albus said.

He stretched his wand out in front of him. He concentrated harder on the memory of his friends and family, and felt the power surge through him once more. He pointed his wand at the scarecrow in front of him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Albus thundered.

There was a BOOM like a cannon blast, a flash of blinding white light, and a strong gush of wind. Harry had to squint to see his youngest son's Patronus. There, floating in front of Albus was an enormous, glittering silver phoenix. It looked remarkably familiar to Harry. It looked like Fawkes, the famous phoenix that had belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus stood there, dumbfounded. He was happy, in shock, but happy. He did it. He conjured a Patronus, and he was younger than his dad had been when he saved Sirius with his. He could feel his strength draining from his body. The approaching full moon was draining his energy almost as much as the Patronus was. He allowed his Patronus to dissolve and he dropped to his knees. Harry kneeled beside him. He placed his hand under Albus's chin and raised his head to look into his eyes.

"Well," Harry began, "I can honestly say I didn't expect a phoenix."

Albus looked into his dad's eyes. In them, he saw immense pride. He also saw a hint of sadness, but that was because of what was going to happen later that evening.

"I just got out of a Floo call from Headmistress McGonagall." Harry explained, "We were discussing the arrangements for you so you can continue attending Hogwarts. You cannot transform here so we will go to Hogwarts for you to transform. As I told you earlier, Ron, Teddy and I will be going with you so we can help you. There are no teachers at the school at the moment, besides Madam Pomfrey, who will take care of you after you change back in the morning, so we will be free to roam the grounds, but ONLY the grounds. We CANNOT go into Hogsmeade or anything. You might accidentally bite someone."

"No Dad," Albus began, "Let's just stick to the Shrieking Shack. I don't want to even take the risk. Okay?"

Harry nodded, and Albus nodded in return. He was nervous as hell. He knew this was going to be excruciatingly painful, but there was no way to prepare for it. He also hoped that he did not accidentally hurt his dad or uncle (He couldn't hurt Teddy, because Teddy was a werewolf as well). It was nerve racking. There was silence for a moment, and Harry began to speak again, albeit in a softer tone of voice.

"Maybe you should go inside and rest for a while. You will need all the strength you can get for tonight. I know you have only been up for about ten minutes, but you just conjured a giant Patronus, and now you look dead on your feet."

Albus nodded in agreement. He started to walk back toward the Burrow, but stopped after taking only five steps. He felt like he was going to be sick now. No wait, he WAS going to be sick. He dropped to his knees and retched, but nothing came out. 'God I HATE the dry heaves.' Albus thought furiously. Harry hurried to his side and started to rub Albus's back.

"Come on Al; let's get you into the house."

"Dad," Albus stuttered, "I don't think I can walk."

Harry sighed. This was the way Teddy had been before he transformed for the first time, he had been extremely weak and couldn't walk until he was already transformed. He bent down and lifted Albus into his arms. Albus put his arms around his father's neck and allowed himself to be carried to the couch in the sitting room. Harry gently deposited Al on the couch, put a pillow under Al's head, and covered him with a blanket. Albus immediately fell into a surprisingly restful sleep.

_**Seven Hours later, at 7:00 p.m.:**_

Albus was dreaming he was playing Quidditch with his brother, when he felt himself being shaken awake. His eyes snapped open, and he was startled to see his Uncle Ron's face mere inches from his own.

"Hi Uncle Ron," Albus yawned, "Is it time already?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ron responded.

"I thought Dad or Teddy was going to wake me up?" Albus inquired.

"They're already at Hogwarts waiting for us in the Shrieking Shack." Ron explained, "We have to hurry, the moon rises in about five minutes. Take my arm."

Albus did as he was told, and immediately felt the uncomfortable sensation that accompanies Apparation. Within seconds, they were standing in the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. As expected, his dad and teddy were already there waiting for them.

"Good, you're here. Ron transform now." Harry instructed. Ron did as he was told and transformed into a large red-haired bear, "Okay, now Al, you go stand in the corner and wait. I'm going to transform now. All we can do now is wait."

Harry transformed into a very large black stag, with a small red lightning bolt-shaped mark on its forehead. Albus sat down on the small bed in the corner of the room and waited.

Then, it began.

Al's eyes went wide with terror and he let out a blood-freezing scream of pain, and he started to shudder. His eyes turned a sickly gold color, and fur started to sprout hair everywhere. His head started to elongate into a snout, his legs and arms stretched and paws grew on the ends of them. His limbs felt as though they had been broken into pieces and then set on fire. The skin was raw and bloody. The wolf was in control.

It looked out of the window at the moon, and bellowed a pained howl. The wolf was surveying its surroundings when its eyes landed on Teddy (who was already transformed), Ron and Harry. It let out a growl of acceptance. The wolf paced around the room for hours until it got bored and started to scratch and claw itself, until it was finally tired out. It curled up on the floor, and waited for the morning.

Finally, the dawn came. The exhausted wolf howled in excruciating pain. Its snout started to shrink, the fur disappeared, and the limbs returned to their normal size. Lying on the floor was Albus, covered in his own blood, crying from the excruciating pain. The last thing he felt before blacking out was terrible, torturous pain. The last thing he saw was his uncle tending to Teddy, and his dad rushing to his side, screaming his name. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Albus felt like he was floating in pitch darkness, he could hear voices in the distance but he could not tell what they were actually saying. He felt something in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He tried to sit up, but he realized his entire body was very sore. He wanted to get up, to walk around, and to get something to eat. He tried to get up once more, and accidentally rolled out of the bed, causing him more pain. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. He let out a pained groan, which got the attention of the Harry and Ron, who were standing outside the Hospital Wing doors, discussing something that Al did not know about. They hurried over to Al's bedside, and lifted him back up into the bed.

"Nice of you to finally rejoin us, Al," Harry joked, "Your mom has already been up to see you already. Madam Pomfrey had to give her a Calming Draught. She saw the condition you were in, and she became hysterical. Madam Pomfrey said she had to wait till you woke up to do some things. "

"Was I really in that bad of shape after I turned back?" Albus croaked.

"See for yourself, Al." Harry said sadly, and handed Albus a mirror.

He looked into the mirror. He had no color in his face, and it was almost completely covered in old bloodstained bandages. His thick black hair was no longer completely black. There were quite a few grey hairs visible, and the rest was caked in dried blood.

"Two Questions," Albus croaked, "First, Could somebody get me a drink? Second, exactly how bad of shape was I in? The last thing I remember was you hurrying towards me in the Shack, and then I blacked out."

Harry conjured Al a glass of water. The smooth liquid helped to relieve some of the scratchy feeling in Al's raw throat.

"The transformation back to human form broke every bone in your arms and legs." Harry explained, "Which explains why your limbs are so sore. You also scratched and clawed yourself, which explains the bandages. You also cracked at least four ribs, so it might hurt to laugh. It also caused you to slip four disks in your back. Madam Pomfrey fixed it already, but you might need a cane to walk from now on."

"Well it better be a fancy cane then." Albus joked, and tried to laugh, but immediately felt a burning pain erupt in his chest.

"You can use my old black walking stick that I bought when we went on vacation to Greece that one time," Harry said, pulling out the walking stick. "Is that good enough for you?"

Albus started to smile, but decided against it, because his face hurt too much. He also felt filthy.

"When can I take a fricken shower?" Albus asked.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Harry chuckled, "Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you can talk like that in front of me and your mother, hint-hint. You can go take a quick shower; it would be easier for Madam Pomfrey to give you a thorough exam if you were clean."

Albus tried to get out of the bed, but his back hurt like hell when he tried to sit up. He looked Harry with a pleading look. Harry got the hint and lifted Albus off the bed and onto his feet, and handed Albus the walking stick and some clean cloths. Al walked, ever so slowly towards the bathroom at the other end of the ward. It took him about ten minutes, because every time he took a step, his back hurt.

Once he reached the showers, he set his clean cloths aside, discarded his nasty ones, and realized that his chest and his back were covered in bruises and cuts. He took a cold shower because the hot water burned his skin. After about 30 minutes of slowly scrubbing the dried blood out of his hair, he turned off the water, dried himself off, and changed into his clean cloths. He grabbed the walking stick and walked back to his bed. He lied down, and Madam Pomfrey walked in a few moments later with her wand aloft, and a bag full of potions.

"This can't be good." Albus murmured. He hated having to drink Potions, a fact that was very well known to the entire Potter-Weasley family, which is why Harry chuckled at this.

"I know you can't stand taking potions Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as if she was reading Albus's mind, "But these will make you feel much better. They should make your back hurt a lot less, although you will probably have to use that cane for the rest of your life."

She handed him the potions, and one by one, he drank them, making a face at the nasty tastes of the various concoctions. They burned his throat and his tongue as well. It took about a half hour to take all of them, and by that time, he once again felt sick. His stomach was churning again.

"When can I go home, Madam Pomfrey?" Albus asked.

"I MIGHT let you go home later this evening," She said, "If you do as you are told."

"What do I have to do to leave this god forsaken place?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Promise to rest until the next full moon."

Albus gulped. The Next Full Moon was a month away, but it still worried him.

"Can I ask you something Madam Pomfrey?" Al asked

"What is it Albus?"

"Will my second transformation hurt as much as the first one did?"

"I don't think you will be as injured when you transform back to human form."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a comforting smile, but it did not reach her eyes, which showed she seriously doubted it. It made Albus feel uncomfortable. However, Madam Pomfrey stayed true to her word, and allowed Albus to leave a few hours later. Harry arrived and escorted Albus out of the grounds, were two Firebolt broomsticks were waiting at the front gate.

"So, we're flying home, then?" Albus asked, "Is that a good idea, Dad?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it would probably be safer to fly than Apparation or Floo Powder. She said it would be less strenuous on your back."

"Er, Okay."

They mounted their brooms and kicked off, rising into the air as fast as a bullet. Albus loved his Firebolt. No matter how hard other broom companies try, they could never make a broom as fast and as agile as a Firebolt. He felt so free and alive when he was in the air, because it was just so peaceful. He was glad they were flying home instead of Apparating. It might take a few hours, but it was far more comfortable.

Sure enough, it was after dark when they finally touched down at the house in Godric's Hollow. They landed in the front yard, and Albus immediately noticed that all of the house's lights were on. 'They must be waiting for me to get home' Albus thought to himself. As soon as he walked into the house and into the living room, Albus saw that his Mum, James, Lily, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose were all there, sleeping on the various couches, armchairs, and (in Hugo and Rose's cases) the floor.

Al smirked, and looked at his dad, who also had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Shall we?" Al asked.

"Yes we shall."

At the exact same time, they let out a loud wolf whistle (excuse the pun), and they both laughed as everybody shrieked and went wailing onto the floor. They were going to tell Albus off for it, but they could not bear to do it, with him in his present condition. James, Hugo, Lily, and Ginny immediately pulled Albus into a tight group hug, but loosened up when Albus whimpered in pain because of it. James escorted him to his room, and helped him change into pajamas and get into bed. As soon as Albus's head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a pleasant and restful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Albus felt like he was floating in pitch darkness, he could hear voices in the distance but he could not tell what they were actually saying. He felt something in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He tried to sit up, but he realized his entire body was very sore. He wanted to get up, to walk around, and to get something to eat. He tried to get up once more, and accidentally rolled out of the bed, causing him more pain. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. He let out a pained groan, which got the attention of the Harry and Ron, who were standing outside the Hospital Wing doors, discussing something that Al did not know about. They hurried over to Al's bedside, and lifted him back up into the bed.

"Nice of you to finally rejoin us, Al," Harry joked, "Your mom has already been up to see you already. Madam Pomfrey had to give her a Calming Draught. She saw the condition you were in, and she became hysterical. Madam Pomfrey said she had to wait till you woke up to do some things. "

"Was I really in that bad of shape after I turned back?" Albus croaked.

"See for yourself, Al." Harry said sadly, and handed Albus a mirror.

He looked into the mirror. He had no color in his face, and it was almost completely covered in old bloodstained bandages. His thick black hair was no longer completely black. There were quite a few grey hairs visible, and the rest was caked in dried blood.

"Two Questions," Albus croaked, "First, Could somebody get me a drink? Second, exactly how bad of shape was I in? The last thing I remember was you hurrying towards me in the Shack, and then I blacked out."

Harry conjured Al a glass of water. The smooth liquid helped to relieve some of the scratchy feeling in Al's raw throat.

"The transformation back to human form broke every bone in your arms and legs." Harry explained, "Which explains why your limbs are so sore. You also scratched and clawed yourself, which explains the bandages. You also cracked at least four ribs, so it might hurt to laugh. It also caused you to slip four disks in your back. Madam Pomfrey fixed it already, but you might need a cane to walk from now on."

"Well it better be a fancy cane then." Albus joked, and tried to laugh, but immediately felt a burning pain erupt in his chest.

"You can use my old black walking stick that I bought when we went on vacation to Greece that one time," Harry said, pulling out the walking stick. "Is that good enough for you?"

Albus started to smile, but decided against it, because his face hurt too much. He also felt filthy.

"When can I take a fricken shower?" Albus asked.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Harry chuckled, "Just because you are a werewolf doesn't mean you can talk like that in front of me and your mother, hint-hint. You can go take a quick shower; it would be easier for Madam Pomfrey to give you a thorough exam if you were clean."

Albus tried to get out of the bed, but his back hurt like hell when he tried to sit up. He looked Harry with a pleading look. Harry got the hint and lifted Albus off the bed and onto his feet, and handed Albus the walking stick and some clean cloths. Al walked, ever so slowly towards the bathroom at the other end of the ward. It took him about ten minutes, because every time he took a step, his back hurt.

Once he reached the showers, he set his clean cloths aside, discarded his nasty ones, and realized that his chest and his back were covered in bruises and cuts. He took a cold shower because the hot water burned his skin. After about 30 minutes of slowly scrubbing the dried blood out of his hair, he turned off the water, dried himself off, and changed into his clean cloths. He grabbed the walking stick and walked back to his bed. He lied down, and Madam Pomfrey walked in a few moments later with her wand aloft, and a bag full of potions.

"This can't be good." Albus murmured. He hated having to drink Potions, a fact that was very well known to the entire Potter-Weasley family, which is why Harry chuckled at this.

"I know you can't stand taking potions Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said as if she was reading Albus's mind, "But these will make you feel much better. They should make your back hurt a lot less, although you will probably have to use that cane for the rest of your life."

She handed him the potions, and one by one, he drank them, making a face at the nasty tastes of the various concoctions. They burned his throat and his tongue as well. It took about a half hour to take all of them, and by that time, he once again felt sick. His stomach was churning again.

"When can I go home, Madam Pomfrey?" Albus asked.

"I MIGHT let you go home later this evening," She said, "If you do as you are told."

"What do I have to do to leave this god forsaken place?" Albus asked sarcastically.

"Promise to rest until the next full moon."

Albus gulped. The Next Full Moon was a month away, but it still worried him.

"Can I ask you something Madam Pomfrey?" Al asked

"What is it Albus?"

"Will my second transformation hurt as much as the first one did?"

"I don't think you will be as injured when you transform back to human form."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a comforting smile, but it did not reach her eyes, which showed she seriously doubted it. It made Albus feel uncomfortable. However, Madam Pomfrey stayed true to her word, and allowed Albus to leave a few hours later. Harry arrived and escorted Albus out of the grounds, were two Firebolt broomsticks were waiting at the front gate.

"So, we're flying home, then?" Albus asked, "Is that a good idea, Dad?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it would probably be safer to fly than Apparation or Floo Powder. She said it would be less strenuous on your back."

"Er, Okay."

They mounted their brooms and kicked off, rising into the air as fast as a bullet. Albus loved his Firebolt. No matter how hard other broom companies try, they could never make a broom as fast and as agile as a Firebolt. He felt so free and alive when he was in the air, because it was just so peaceful. He was glad they were flying home instead of Apparating. It might take a few hours, but it was far more comfortable.

Sure enough, it was after dark when they finally touched down at the house in Godric's Hollow. They landed in the front yard, and Albus immediately noticed that all of the house's lights were on. 'They must be waiting for me to get home' Albus thought to himself. As soon as he walked into the house and into the living room, Albus saw that his Mum, James, Lily, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose were all there, sleeping on the various couches, armchairs, and (in Hugo and Rose's cases) the floor.

Al smirked, and looked at his dad, who also had a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Shall we?" Al asked.

"Yes we shall."

At the exact same time, they let out a loud wolf whistle (excuse the pun), and they both laughed as everybody shrieked and went wailing onto the floor. They were going to tell Albus off for it, but they could not bear to do it, with him in his present condition. James, Hugo, Lily, and Ginny immediately pulled Albus into a tight group hug, but loosened up when Albus whimpered in pain because of it. James escorted him to his room, and helped him change into pajamas and get into bed. As soon as Albus's head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a pleasant and restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Albus's first week back at Hogwarts was not fun. The whole of Gryffindor House knew about his "problem", but that wasn't a problem, because they didn't care (Which was understandable because most of Gryffindor were family or family friends). Everybody in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed to despise him this year. He was finding it hard to pay attention in his classes. He constantly felt on edge about everything. Scorpius Malfoy was always on his ass, he constantly felt irritated, and had finally just snapped at someone. He was now sitting at the Gryffindor Table, seething. People were getting on his nerves, which it used to be very hard to do. He was sitting waiting for James, who would be looking for him, wanting to badger him with questions about what had just happened in charms. He had just started to eat his porridge when…

"ALBUS!"

'Think of the devil, and thou shalt appear.' Al thought to himself. He turned in his seat to see James running into the hall full tilt.

"What did you do?" James said in between gasps for air. "Evan's just told me that you got in trouble or something, what did you do? Why did you…"

"I snapped at Professor Flitwick in charms class not ten minutes ago," Albus said, cutting James off mid question. "and I would suggest that you cease your incessant questioning IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

Almost everybody in the hall was silent and shocked, staring at what had just happened. Everybody at Hogwarts thought of Albus as a quiet, polite boy who would never raise his voice at anybody, despite his being in Slytherin. They didn't even know that he capable of raising his voice above a whisper. James was staring at him, and he looked hurt.

"I was just trying to help." James whimpered, and got up and walked away without another word.

Albus immediately felt bad, and got up and followed James out into the Entrance Courtyard, and halfway down the steps to the Boathouse (James's calm down spot) trying to tell him he was sorry, but James didn't stop. Albus turned around, now feeling completely rotten. He made it back to the Courtyard when he heard a jeering voice behind, a voice he despised, a voice that belonged to a certain sneering blond haired git. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Potter!"

Albus turned around and just kept walking, until he was heading back down to James felt a rock collide with the back of his head. Without thinking he turned around, and fixed a exploding dagger filled glare on the prat and drew his wand and pointed it at Scorpius. Malfoy was standing by the ledge on the stone bridge.

Albus didn't even think. He brandished his wand at Malfoy, and shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The glistening Phoenix burst from the end of Albus's wand, and collided with Scorpius…

And he fell over the edge.

Albus hesitated for about five seconds, listening to his shouts for help. Albus ran to the ledge and saw Scorpius hanging on for dear life. He reached out to him.

"Grab my hand!"Al shouted.

Scorpius did so without hesitation, and Albus heaved him back onto the bridge, where they both dropped to their knees panting. They were silent for a moment.

"Sorry about that." Albus said to Malfoy, with complete sincerity.

"S'Alright, I shouldn't have provoked you." Scorpius muttered, "I thought you were gonna let me die."

"For a couple of seconds, so did I."

"Where the hell did you learn to do that anyway?" Scorpius asked in a curious voice rather than a rude one, "My dad can't even do that, and he's the Head for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

"Why do you want to know?" Albus growled, "Why would you care? You hate me."

Scorpius looked taken aback, which was not missed by Albus.

"Why do you want to know?" Albus repeated in a softer voice.

"Never mind that," Scorpius muttered, "I have to discuss something with you."

"What?" Albus asked. What could this slimy snake possibly want to discuss with him?

"Not here, I do not want to be overheard" Malfoy continued, "Meet me on the Astronomy Tower at eight o'clock tonight. You don't have to come alone if you don't want to, just be there, ok?"

Albus studied Malfoy, looking for any sign that he might be lying, or bluffing, or trying to fool him in any way. He found none, and gave a very slow nod. Albus had always been a good judge of character. He knew exactly who was going with him, his right hand man, but first he had to find him, and apologize to him…

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

"JAMES!" Albus shouted as he limped down the very long staircase to the Boathouse, "JAMES I NEED YOUR HELP ON SOMETHING!"

He limped into the boathouse and stood their leaning on his cane, to find that James was sitting with his legs over the edge, holding a fishing pole in his hands. Al could hear a sniffling sound coming from him.

"James? Can I speak to you for a minute?" His question was met with a sniffle, and a nod. He went and sat down next to him, "Got another one of those?"

James looked him in the eyes, and smiled. He flicked his wand and summoned a fishing pole, and handed it to Albus. He smiled back and took it. He cast it out, and immediately felt something bite. He reeled it in quickly and dragged the whopper out of the water. He smirked at James, who was gapping at him, mouth slightly agate.

"How in the name of Merlin do you always do that?" James asked him, "I could sit here for hours and not catch a damned thing, and you sit down for five seconds and you catch it on the first fricken cast out."

"I have no idea." Albus answered, "Anyway, I have to tell you something."

"Sure Albie, shoot."

Albus smiled at the use of his old nickname. In the week since he had returned to Hogwarts, that was what he called him, no matter how much Albus begged him not to. Albus had learned, after hexing James twice, to live with the nickname. After all, he never called him that in front of anybody who wasn't family, or the New Marauders, so he really didn't care.

"Guess who I just talked to?" Albus asked, and James nodded for him to continue, "Scorpius Malfoy caught me as I was heading back into the Castle-"

"Oh god what did you do to him?" James asked worriedly.

"I threw a Patronus at him and he fell off the bridge." Albus said, blushing Weasley-red, and James was in stitches with hysterics, "I was able to pull him back up. He told me he wants me to meet him on the Astronomy Tower tonight at eight o'clock. He said I didn't have to come alone. I want you to come with me and make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Yeah, I'll go with you," James told him. Then as if on cue, their stomachs growled, and they slowly walked up the stairs to get some food from the kitchens.

Later that day, at exactly 8:00pm, they trudged (or in Al's case, limped with his cane.) up the stairs to the observation deck of the Astronomy Tower. They didn't have to wait long for Scorpius to arrive.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up." Scorpius said, "I have something to tell you."

Albus nodded, telling him to continue.

"I know your secret."

Albus's knees felt like they had turned to jelly and he collapsed to the ground.

"W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-talking about M-m-malfoy?" Albus stuttered, something he only did when he was either very nervous, or very scared.

"My dad told me." Scorpius continued with, shockingly, sympathy in his voice. "He is the head of the department. That and our head of house told us on our first day back."

What little color left in Albus's face drained and he immediately turned a particularly unpleasant shade of green. James was kneeling at his side, rubbing comforting circles on Al's back to calm him down.

"T-t-the whole h-h-h-house knows about it?" Albus cried. Nothing could have prepared him and James for what Malfoy said next.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, we don't care. That is what I have been trying to tell you since we got back. We are Slytherin House; we never turn our backs on each other. We take care of our own." Scorpius held out his hand to him, "From me and the rest of Slytherin House, you're not alone. We have your back mate."

Albus and James sat on the floor, mouths agate, just staring at his extended hand. That was definitely not what they had expected.

Albus reached out and took his hand and shook it.

The New Marauders were complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The word quickly spread to the rest of Gryffindor, and a miracle happened. The next morning, the teachers of Hogwarts walked into the Great Hall and saw something that they never thought they would see. Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting together and they were _getting along_. The one thousand year old rivalry had dissolved. However it appeared that a new rivalry had taken its place. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were staring daggers at the Gryffindors.

Albus walked up the stairs from the dungeons heading to breakfast. He had finally spent his first night in the Slytherin dormitories. He had decided that, since Slytherin House accepted him, he needn't stay in the Room of Requirement anymore. He walked into the Hall, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws glared and hissed at him. The only people who didn't know why were the teachers.

_**Flashback:**_

_**He followed Scorpius downstairs to the entrance to the Common Room after their meeting on the Astronomy Tower. They walked up to a blank stretch of Dungeon Wall. Scorpius stepped forward and drew his wand. He tapped the wall and spoke the password.**_

"_**Wolfsbane."**_

_**As soon as the word left his lips, the wall melted away, revealing a polished mahogany wood door.**_

"_**You go first Albus." Scorpius told him.**_

_**Slowly, ever so slowly, Albus reached his hand out and twisted the door knob, gently pushed it open, and walked inside. The Slytherin Common Room was pretty much the same as the Gryffindor one, except that everything was Emerald and Silver. The whole house was waiting for them as well. The Head Boy, who Albus knew was named Jon Pucey stepped forward and gestured for Albus to do the same. He did so hesitantly. Pucey held out his hand, and Albus shook it, and Pucey pulled him into a wan armed hug. He whispered into Albus's ear.**_

"_**House mates have to stick together, from one wolf to another."**_

_**Albus looked up at Pucey, shocked.**_

"_**Y-y-you're a werewolf t-t-too?" Albus stuttered, mentally cursing his nervous stutter "I-I thought I w-was the only one."**_

"_**No, this place has welcomed werewolves with open arms since the end of the war. Your cousin Teddy was one of them. We aren't the only ones now either. There are at least three more in the school right now, two of them are in this room."**_

_**When he said this, a skinny first year boy and a tall fifth year girl stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder.**_

"_**You'll never be alone during the moon now mate." The boy told him, as the girl nodded and gave him a small smile. The boy had an American accent.**_

"_**Yes I will be, I'm too dangerous." Albus muttered under his breath.**_

"_**What do you mean?" The girl asked him. She too had an American accent.**_

"_**If I take Wolfsbane, it would be like poison." Albus said miserably, "It would kill me in ten seconds flat."**_

_**They gave him a sad smile, "A werewolf is only a danger to other humans, when transformed." The boy continued.**_

"_**In the meantime, you might want to be careful." The girl said, "Everybody knows about us, and I mean everybody."**_

_**Albus paled and began to hyperventilate. It took ten minutes to get him back to normal.**_

"_**It was the one condition that was made," the boy continued, "When the Ministry passed the Law allowing werewolves to attend, they said that if they did, then all students had the right to know about it."**_

"_**Don't worry about it though dude," the girl said, "We've got your back, and we always will."**_

_**Albus lay in his very comfortable four-post bed ten minutes later, and he smiled. This was all he could have asked for; he had always wanted to feel accepted by his own house. It was the best feeling in the world. Acceptance.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Albus was happier than he had been in a long time, and was made even happier by the fact at least three of the Slytherins, were his friends. Evan's brothers were obviously included, but then there was Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy, it turns out, was actually a nice kid if you got to know him and got on his good side.

Everybody had different reactions to Scorpius. Rose was indifferent. Evan and Jeremy tried to curse him, until James and Albus stepped in and put a shield in front of him. He explained to them that the only reason he ever made fun of them, was that his father did not like them and threatened to beat him if he was nice to him. His mother knocked some sense into Mr. Malfoy when she found out. Scorpius knew his father was not going to be happy when he found out about his new friends, but he did not care. James even offered to send a prank to Scorpius's dad by owl post. Scorpius said he would think about it. Rose just shook her head, and mumbled about how weird boys are. Albus just thought how weird it was to see a smile on Scorpius's face instead of a fake smirk.

Breakfast went as it normally did. Headmistress McGonagall made the announcements, apparently they would be getting a new DADA teacher today. After a long and filling breakfast, it was time to head off to classes. That is when things began to get interesting.

Albus's temper made another appearance.

Albus, Scorpius, Evan, Jeremy and Rose were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when they heard a jeering voice from behind them. They ignored it, until a book hit Albus in the back of the head. They whipped around, and glared into the smirking face of a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"Well, well, if isn't the beast and the Death Eater spawn…"

He never finished that sentence, because Albus charged at him and barreled into him, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. Albus drew his wand and pointed it at him.

"Speak one word and see what happens." Albus snarled, "Now you listen, and you listen good. You leave me and my friends alone, or you will awaken tomorrow AT THE BOTTOM OF THE BLACK LAKE! Do we understand each other?"

The Ravenclaw nodded so fast he looked like a bobble head doll, before he scrambled off towards Ravenclaw Tower. Albus smiled, feeling weirdly pleased with himself, and the group continued on to class. As soon as they entered the classroom, they received a shock.

Harry Potter was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was an uneventful class, during which Harry spent most of the time answering questions about Voldemort's fall. He told them things that even Al didn't know. He even showed them his memory of his final duel with Voldemort.

After the class was over, Albus, Rose, Evan, and Scorpius stayed behind to speak to Harry. Jeremy had to go get something from the Gryffindor dormitory that he needed for the next class.

"How's your first week been Al?" Harry asked, "I heard what happened with Flitwick. Your Mom and Lily thought it was hilarious. They were practically in stitches."

Albus blushed a magnificent shade of Weasley Red, and muttered under his breath.

"He nearly killed me." Scorpius supplied jokingly, causing Albus to elbow him in the stomach. Harry raised an eyebrow at his son, asking for an answer.

"I threw a Patronus at him and it knocked him over the side of the bridge outside the Entrance Hall." Albus muttered sheepishly, and Harry chuckled. Just then, they all heard a commotion outside the classroom.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Scorpius asked.

"I have no clue, but I'm gonna find out." Harry said crossly. He place one hand on his wand handle, and stalked out of the room, the others following closely behind.

Jeremy was pinned up against a wall by a fourth year Ravenclaw.

"Filthy faggot," the Ravenclaw snarled, "I'll teach you to respect your superiors."

The Ravenclaw drew his wand, but Harry was too quick for him. He disarmed him and put him in a full body bind before anybody could even blink. Harry stalked forward, his control over his power slipping. His eyes glowed emerald, and his cloak billowed behind him. Angry magic billowed off of him in visible waves. For the first time, Albus got a glimpse of the reason whole armies fled from the mere mention of his father's name. His father stuck out his hand, and using wandless magic, raised the Ravenclaw up to eye level.

"One Hundred Seventy Points from Ravenclaw Mr. Lewis, for speaking such insults in my presence, and a month of detention with me starting tonight at nine. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Harry roared, and released the body bind, throwing the student several feet away in the process.

The Ravenclaw slinked away, but not before getting one last insult out.

"This isn't over, filthy faggot!" He shouted as he ran off down the corridor, a bat bogey hex, courtesy of Scorpius, following close behind him. Albus started to take off after him, but Evan reached out and grabbed a hold of his cloak. The whole group shared a look that promised revenge at a later date. Jeremy burst into tears. Harry rushed to comfort him.

"How did they find out?" Jeremy asked Harry quietly, so only he could hear, "I only told you."

"I haven't told anybody," Harry assured him, "I didn't even tell Al, and he is your best friend."

"Then HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?" he shouted. His eyes went wide, and he saw the looks of shock on the New Marauder's faces. He stumbled to his feet and ran for his life.

Harry glanced at Albus, and noticed he looked extremely angry.

"What's wrong Al?" he asked.

"How long have you knew?" Al growled.

"Since Christmas last year, he came to me asking for advice about it. He said he just needed somebody to confide in." Harry admitted.

"Why didn't he come to me then? I can help him! He bats for the other team, I BAT FOR BOTH!" Albus ranted.

"I tried to tell him that, but he thought I was just trying to make him feel better." Harry explained. Albus rolled his eyes before turning to the gang.

"MARAUDERS! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Albus shouted and ran off in the direction Jeremy had just minutes ago, his entourage following.

The first place they checked was the Astronomy Tower. Nothing. They checked all four common rooms, the Transfiguration and Charms classrooms, Professor Slughorn's office and the Potion's classroom, but still found nothing.

"This is ridiculous, why don't we just go find James and borrow the map? He's got a free period right now anyway." Evan said irritably.

They searched for an hour before they found James in the kitchens with both sets of twins snacking on treacle tart while talking to the house elves. James was surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing down here? I thought you were in class." James asked.

"We were, but some Ravenclaw attacked Jeremy. He said some really mean things and Jeremy took off running. We haven't seen him in two hours." Scorpius told him.

"We need to use the map." Albus said. James pointed to the map sitting on the table and they all gathered around it.

"There he is." James said, pointing to Jeremy's name, "He's sitting in a seat on one of the Quidditch towers down at the pitch."

The whole group, plus James and the twins took off towards the pitch.

Twenty minutes later, the group climbed the stairs of the tower. They sighted Jeremy sitting in the front row, crying. Albus approached the sniffling form slowly, and reached out an arm and placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy whipped his head around and his eyes widened in fear. He fell onto his side and curled into a ball.

"So now you know." Jeremy whimpered.

"Yeah, we do." Albus whispered.

"Please don't hurt me. Everybody always does when they find out."

"We aren't going to hurt you!" Everybody yelled in synchrony. Jeremy's eyes widened again, and he started crying again. Albus leaned forward and hugged him.

"So what if you're gay? I'm a twelve year old bisexual werewolf with bipolar disorder. I'm pretty sure I have it worse."

Jeremy laughed a watery laugh that might have disguised a sob.

"I thought your dad was just trying to make me feel better when he told me that."

"No, my dad doesn't make stuff like that up just to make somebody feel better, and if he did, he could have came up with something better than that." Albus assured him. Jeremy smiled and his brothers took that as their queue to tackle him in a dual bear hug.

"How could you think we would hate you for this?" Mike asked.

"You're our big brother." Richie added.

"We could never hate you." Mike finished.


End file.
